


That one drunken night

by grjffinsblake



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grjffinsblake/pseuds/grjffinsblake
Summary: Based off the prompt: "I'm pregnant- but we never slept together- but there is that one drunken night we don't really remember".A request by an anon on my tumblr @bellamyblakearms.





	That one drunken night

Here they were again.

Bellamy was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital while Clarke was currently in one of the rooms with a doctor, waiting for her blood test results. Two weeks ago, she fainted unexpectedly in the kitchen and the both of them had no idea why, so he decided to bring her to the doctor.

They had been asking them a few questions they were required to ask if something like this happened: if she was eating and drinking enough, but that wasn’t the reason. Clarke always made sure that she drank enough water and ate enough every day. It was a rainy week, and therefore fainting because of  the hot weather wasn’t an option either, likewise to the next question asked by the doctor.

"Do you have an active sex life?" they prodded.

Clarke had shaken her head, because they didn’t have sex yet. Even now. They had been together for a month and a half now, and after their past relationships, they wanted to take things slow, so they decided to not have sex. It had worked out until now, so her being pregnant wasn’t possible.

Bellamy leaned forward and placed his elbows on his thighs as he ran his hands over his face. He just hoped that the blood results would show that everything was fine, even though he had no idea why she fainted. He couldn’t explain it himself and the long wait didn’t make him feel better at all. The last time he had been so worried was when Octavia had an accident with her motorbike and was in the hospital for two weeks. All he wanted was for Clarke to be fine.

She entered the waiting room, minutes later, and sat down next to him. She sent him a little smile as she reached for his hands, but there was something about her facial expression that hinted something was wrong. The blonde looked worried, confused, scared, and somehow happy, and he had no idea what the blood results said, until her small voice broke through the silence.

"I’m pregnant.''

_I’m pregnant_. _I’m pregnant._ _Pregnant._ Bellamy was confused, like for real confused. How could she be pregnant when they didn’t have sex yet? He knew that he was furrowing his brows right now from trying to figure out when and what happened. He noticed the happiness quickly drain from his girlfriend’s expression and to be honest, he could understand exactly why. She was just twenty years old and had a lot planned out for her life. A baby didn’t really fit into that right now, but that wasn’t his issue. She was _pregnant,_ and they never had sex before, so…

"Did you cheat on me?" He didn’t want to say that out loud, and it wasn’t like he really believed she would have cheated on him, but how was she pregnant then?

Clarke shook her head and squeezed his fingers as she looked down, keeping her gaze on their locked hands. Bellamy knew she was crying and, God, he didn’t want to make her cry. It wasn’t like he didn’t want the baby, deep inside he was happy, but they never talked about that yet, because, again, they wanted to take things slow. Yet, that didn’t mean he never thought of his future with her.

This time Bellamy returned the reassuring squeeze, making her look up at him again. She had tears in her eyes, but there was still a light smile plastered on her lips.

"I’m pregnant… I never cheated on you, but also, we never slept together, so how…" she trailed off and looked down at their hands again. He knew she was trying to figure out how this was possible. Bellamy believed in God, but this was, for sure, not a second Maria moment. He couldn’t help the little snort that escaped, causing Clarke to study him.

He just shook his head lightly.

"Nothing… it’s just, I thought about how our situation seems to parallel the birth of Jesus." he joked.

The blonde hit his shoulder a little but smiled herself. It was nothing new that they could make each other smile, even when they were in a tough position, like right now, but that’s why they loved each other. They went through good and bad times with together and always would.

Bellamy had no idea what was running through Clarke’s mind, but her eyes widened for a moment before she started to blink in realization.

"What is it?" he asked her, a little worried.

She repeated the words she said a few minutes ago.

"I’m pregnant… we never slept together, but there is that one drunken night we don’t really remember." He frowned a bit, but as soon as he remembered the time she was referring to, he could only reason that they had sex that night.

Bellamy didn’t remember exactly what had happened, but he did recall that when he woke up that morning, he had found himself lying in Clarke’s bed, wearing nothing but his briefs and she’d only worn her underwear. Based on that, they never thought they had sex or initiated any sexual activity since sharing a bed wasn’t new to them. They used to do that all the time when they had sleepovers with their friends, yet that morning neither of them could remember what happened in that night, until now.

"Are you thinking the same what I’m thinking?" he asked tentatively.

Clarke nodded but sighed anyway. He knew it was harder for her than for him to think about pregnancy. It was her body and with that, her decision. Sure he was the father, but firstly he wanted her to be comfortable and ready to be a mother along with all the responsibilities.

"Hey…" Bellamy cupped her chin up, making her look at him. "I’m not going to force you to do anything, Clarke. If you think it’s too early, then…" he didn’t need to finish the sentence, but she knew what he meant. "We’ll figure something out, okay? Doesn’t matter if you want to keep it or not. I’m here for you and we’ll pull this off. Together." he assured her.

Clarke gave him a fragile, watery smile before she pulled him into a hug. It didn’t take him long to wrap his arms around her, too, and she placed her head in the crook of his neck, whispering into his skin. " _Together_."


End file.
